


Red Valentine: A Love Story

by QueerTransGirl29



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, LGBTQ Characters, LGBTQ Female Characters, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-RE2: Remake & Post-RE3: Remake, Red Valentine, Shameless Smut, Smut, Trans Female Character, Trans Jill Valentine, Trans Lesbian Jill Valentine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerTransGirl29/pseuds/QueerTransGirl29
Summary: Summary: After talking for a whole night, Jill and Claire wake up in bed together the following morning.
Relationships: Claire Redfield/Jill Valentine
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter One: Waking up with Claire Redfield

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey, y'all. I'll have the second and final chapter out soon. I had a lot of fun writing this first chapter. There should be more LGBTQ+ representation, including trans characters. Now on with the story.

Jill snuggled even closer to the woman who was sleeping in her arms. She couldn’t be happier. She was with the love of her life. Claire came over the night before, crying at her doorstep. She was really worried about something, so the two of them stayed up all night talking until they both fell asleep in Jill’s bed at nearly two in the morning. She had woken up almost two hours ago as the sun rose up in the sky, shining through the bedroom windows.

Claire started to wake up wriggling a bit, causing the older girl to chuckle. Her eyes fluttered open. She glanced around the room, noticing the blue wallpaper. She quickly realized where she was, she blushed deeply. She was in Jill’s arms with their legs tangled together underneath the older woman’s covers. 

“Jill? I’m sorry about crying so much last night. I was a hot mess. I’ve just been dealing with so shit lately that it finally overwhelmed me. Thank you for helping me. I really needed you. And you’re always there for me when I’m in way over my head.” She rolled over facing Jill, they were so close that they could feel each other’s breaths.

“You’re hot, but you’re no mess. We have been through so much over the years, we really do need to let our pain, anger and hate out somehow. If sparring with you until we both feel like we’ve been hit by trains, then so be it.” Jill’s face heated up. She hadn’t hung around the redhead as much as she wanted to because every single time she would smile at her, the former S.T.A.R.S. member's face would turn blood red, her heart would beat faster and her cock would get hard. 

“Really? Thank you. You’re pretty hot yourself. And you’re absolutely right. I did have a lot of fun. It’s been so long since I’ve sparred like that too. I had so much shit built up, I had to get rid of it somehow. There’s something that I need to tell you. I’m in love with you. I’ve just been too fucking scared to tell you. Until now.” She shifted closer to her, their foreheads almost touching. Her heart felt like it might actually burst out of her chest.

“I feel the same way about you. I just don’t want to ever lose you because of all the crazy fucking shit that we somehow almost always get into. Is it okay if I kiss you?” When Claire nodded, Jill slipped her hands around her neck as Claire placed her hands on her waist. She moved closer, kissing the redhead for the first time.

Claire let a moan slip out when Jill swiped her tongue across her bottom lip. She parted her lips, letting the other woman’s tongue inside. As her mouth was explored, she began to moan even more.

Jill smirked through the kiss. She couldn’t believe that she was making out with her crush. It’s pretty the best night of both of their lives. It would get even better. As their kiss became even more passionate, they started to touch and caress each other over their clothes. She could feel herself get even harder in her panties than she already was. Only Claire could do that to her.

Several moments after making out she rolled Claire onto her back, climbing on top of her stopping the kiss only long enough to do so. She started to grind herself against the redhead, moans coming slipping out of their mouths. 

Claire wrapped her legs around her waist pulling her closer, leaving no space between them. Their breaths were coming in faster now. 

All of a sudden Jill pulled out of the kiss, sitting up on Claire’s lap. They were both breathing harder now, trying to get it back under control.

“Are you sure? We can wait. I think that we are going a bit too fast here.” Jill really wanted to go all the way. She’s dreamed and fantasized of this moment, but she was scared she would fuck it somehow. She didn’t feel that way in that specific moment in time. 

“There’s nothing else in the entire world than to be with you in every way imaginable. I want, I need you to make love to me tonight. Make me yours and I’ll make you mine. I love you Jill and I always will.” Claire wanted to tell her that for years, now she had. She couldn’t be happier than she was right then and there.

“I love you too, Claire. More than you’ll ever know.” She grabbed the hem of her t-shirt, slowly pulling up her body, first over her well defined abs, then revealing the blue bra that covered her c-cup breasts and over her head. She threw it onto the floor somewhere. Jill honestly didn’t care where the damn t-shirt went as long as it wasn’t on her anymore. It was getting way too constricting for her liking. She lowered her hands, cupping the other woman’s face. She leaned down, kissing her fully. 

Claire lifted her hips up rubbing herself against Jill’s raging erection, causing both women to moan loudly into each other’s mouths. After kissing for another five minutes, they stripped out of their clothes so that they were both in just their bras and panties.

She kissed away from her lips to kiss, lick, suck and bite at her neck and throat, Claire writhing beneath her. Jill had one hand on her right breast, her other hand rubbing soft circles on her legs and thighs. She lifted her head up for a second to look up at her as she moved her hands to both of her breasts.

“Can I take your bra off?” With a nod from her, she sat up on her lap, Claire sitting up halfway to help. Jill reached around to quickly unclasp the red bra from the back. She slipped the bra off of her, tossing it to the floor. Jill eased her back down to the bed, gently palming her breasts in her hands. 

And with a smirk she leaned down, taking a hard dusty pink nipple between her lips. She suckled softly, causing Claire to whimper. Jill pulled back a bit, to swipe her tongue across her nipple. She squeezed the redhead’s right breast.

“Oohh, Jill! Yes! Just like that! Please don’t stop! She moaned arching her back, pushing her left breast further into Jill’s mouth. Her breasts have always been extremely sensitive. She found out by playing with them herself. Claire had never felt anything so good before in her life. Nobody has ever made her feel so good, given that she's a virgin. Or rather was. She was just waiting for that special person, who’s Jill Valentine. She’s happy to have her first time be with the woman that she had been in love with since high school.


	2. Chapter Two: Making Love to Claire Redfield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey ya'll. This is the second and final chapter of Red Valentine: A Love Story. I'm so fucking sorry that it's taken me over a month to write and post this chapter. I just had some really bad writer's block. I hope that ya'll will love and enjoy reading this. Now on with the story.

Jill continued to suck her nipple as she massaged Claire’s other breast. She just couldn’t get enough of the redhead’s breasts. Her skin was so soft and beautiful. Jill rocked against her, feeling Claire’s wetness through their panties and against her aching cock.

She let go of Claire’s nipple with a wet pop, only to rapidly lick it. Without warning, Jill kissed her way over to her right breast. She flicked her tongue against her nipple, drawing more breathless moans from Claire. She surprised her by closing her lips and sucking hard on the pebbling nipple. She then lightly bit it, causing Claire to yelp, which soon turned into a moan.

Jill trailed her other hand down the redhead’s body, making goosebumps appear on her skin until she finally reached between her legs, cupping her pussy and rubbing her softly. She let go of her nipple only to kiss her deeply. She pulled away a few moments later.

“I love you, Claire. Can I go down on you? If not, it’s okay. Everyone is different.” She just wanted to make sure that she’s comfortable. Jill only had sex once with another girl back in college, but it’d been years since then.

“I’m totally okay with it. I’ve just never had sex before. I love you too, Jill. I’m incredibly horny right now. Please make love to me.” She moaned as Jill started softly rubbing her again.

Jill smiled, then she began kissing down her body, finally ending up between her legs. She leaned down, tasting Claire’s pussy for the first time. She moaned, licking her more.

Claire’s back arched, she grabbed the bed sheets beneath her. She also reached a hand out, placing it on the back of Jill’s head, guiding her to how to please her. She had never felt such pleasure in her entire life before.

Jill focused her attention on Claire’s clit as she rubbed her lower lips with two fingers. She glanced up, locking eyes with the beautiful redhead.

“Please, Jill. Fuck me. I need you inside me, whether it’s your cock or your fingers. I definitely wouldn’t mind both of them.” She could barely get the words out, so they came out as a string of moans.

And with a nod, Jill slowly began to slip a finger into Claire’s pussy. She then inserted a second finger a couple of minutes later. She was up to the first knuckles before she pulled her fingers back out and did it again. She repeated this a few times as she gently licked her clit.

Claire came with a moan of Jill’s name on her kiss swollen lips. She was breathless from her orgasm. A few minutes later, she opened her eyes to see that Jill was laying right next to her.

“Hey. You okay?” She was worried about her. She just wanted to make her happy. That’s all she ever wanted.

“Yep. I’m perfectly okay. I still really want your cock.” She leaned up, kissing her softly, fondling Jill’s breasts along the way before she made her way between her legs. She leaned down, kissing the tip of Jill’s dick before she started licking and kissing the sides of it. She went back to sucking the tip.

And all the while Jill’s breathing sped up. She looked down to see Claire’s head bobbing up and down on her cock while she fondled her balls. Jill grabbed at her own breasts with one hand, while she had her other hand on the back of Claire’s head, threading her fingers through red hair. 

“Fuck, Claire. That feels so fucking good. Oh shit.” She couldn’t stop the words from coming out. Claire’s mouth on her cock just felt way too fucking good. 

The redhead enjoyed the praise so she sucked faster and harder, even deep throating the other woman’s cock a few times, making her moan even louder than she already was. She loved the feel of Jill’s cock in her mouth and throat. She just couldn’t get enough.

“Ohh, Claire. Shit. I’m going to cum if you keep doing that. Fuck!” She cried out as she came right in the redhead’s mouth. It was one of the best orgasms she’s ever had.

She loved the taste of Jill’s cum too. She pulled off, pulling her into a deep passionate kiss, letting her taste her own cum and they both moaned loudly. She stopped the kiss, resting her forehead against Jill’s.

“I loved sucking your cock. I can’t wait to do it again, but right now, I really want, no, I need you inside me. Please Jill. Fuck me.” Neither of them could hardly wait another second.

“Okay. Just give me a few minutes to catch my breath.” After a bit, Jill kissed her before she flipped them over, she reached her hand between them, rubbing her dick against Claire’s pussy lips, which caused them both to moan out at the same time.

Claire grabbed Jill’s ass, pressing her closer. She couldn’t wait any longer. She wanted Jill, needed her badly. She never wanted anything more than Jill at that moment.

Jill lined herself up with Claire’s entrance, she slowly pushed inside, feeling wet heat envelop her achingly hard cock for the first time ever. She moaned loudly as did Claire. And as she pushed further in, the redhead wrapped legs around her waist, gasping into her ear. 

After waiting for Claire to adjust to having her cock inside of her, she began by moving her hips slowly at first, but she soon started to go faster. Jill had never felt anything so perfect before.

“Claire, being with you today is absolutely amazing. I’ve never been so lucky. We have each other and I love you. I always have and I always will.” She continued to thrust, her hips moving at frantic pace, her cock going in and out of Claire’s dripping wet pussy.

“Oh shit, Jill. Yes, fuck me like that. Keep doing that. Don’t you dare stop. Please don’t fucking stop!” She was enjoying every single second of it. She had never been fucked like that before. And she never wanted it to end either.

Jill kept pounding into her, when they were both about to cum, Claire pulled her tighter against her and they came at the exact same time. Afterwards, Jill placed soft kisses on her neck, causing Claire to giggle. 

She unwrapped her legs from around her and Jill moved off of her, pulling Claire into her arms. With how exhausted the two women were, they both quickly fell asleep in each other’s arms. After waking up later that day, they went on their very first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN2: And that's the end of this fanfic. I promise that I'll try to have both Love & Zombies and Meeting Her Again updated and finished by the end of January 2021. I apologize that this chapter is shorter than the previous one was. I thank all of y'all for reading, leaving kudos, commenting on my fic. As always please read and comment. Until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> AN2: And that's the end of the first chapter. As I said, I'll have the second chapter out soon. I hope y'all loved and enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. I'll have chapter two written and posted soon. I'm pretty fucking busy, but as I've said, I'll do my best. Thank all of y'all for reading, leaving kudos, commenting on my fic. As always please read and comment. Until next time.


End file.
